U.S. Pat. NO. 4,383,526, which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes and claims a disposable traction splint which is the invention of Seymour Robins. While that splint is quite usable, there are some disadvantages to its structure. In a device of this type which is used almost exclusively under emergency conditions, there are several factors which are of primary importance including the speed and ease of applying the splint to a patient, the strength of the splint and the effectiveness of the splint to hold an injured limb, specifically in the present case, a fractured femur.